The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Despite the old saying “don't judge a book by its cover,” packaging is essential to a product. For example, Kleenex™ paper tissues are packaged in box that not only holds the tissues, keeping them clean, but also functions as a tissue dispenser. In contrast, traditional paper towels and toilet paper rolls are exposed to collect dust, and one would need an additional dispenser to hold them. Clearly, packaging is not just about holding the product. It is about meeting the needs of the consumer.
Different consumers, for example, members of a family shopping together, often have different needs. A mother might have a need for cosmetic products (e.g., lipstick). But her child might want to play with toys. It would enhance both the mother and child's shopping experience if a given product can meet both their needs, by combing a toy and a cosmetic product.
A kaleidoscope is a popular toy for kids. Interestingly, a kaleidoscope can display an infinite number of symmetrical patterns formed by the reflections of colorful ornamental objects. However, it would be counterintuitive to use a kaleidoscope as packaging, since a product inside the kaleidoscope would prevent one from seeing the reflections of the ornamental objects. Moreover, a small cosmetic product inside a relatively large kaleidoscope would move freely inside the kaleidoscope, making unpleasant sounds, and possibly get damaged easily.
Thus, there is still a need for a dual function kaleidoscope that can be used as toy and for packaging merchandise safely.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.